Storm
by Reedstorm17
Summary: Book 1 of After The Battle. Cherrypaw is determined to become a good warrior, along with her brother, Molepaw. Briarlight has chosen the path of a medicine cat, and needs to accept her new path. Then one night, Mistkit wakes up in a dark, misty forest. She meets a strange cat. At first she thinks it is just a dream, until she starts waking there every night. Are they safe?
1. Important

**Please**** read! This is important! Don't skip a word!**

**I am ready to start this story!**

**The problem is, my computer likes to delete old files. Naughty computer!**

**Because of that, chapters prologue-chapter 8 are gone.**

**The good news is, I have a general idea of what happened in them! So now you won't be confused.**

**I will get to work with that. But first, I need to give a quick message;**

**This happens after The Last Hope.**

**I have written 12 successful books to follow it.**

**I'm not sure if Bramblestar's Storm has come out yet, but I am not going to read it because...**

**IT IS PARALLEL TO MY SERIES! NOOOOOOOOO!**

**But as long as I don't read it, it won't ruin my picture of what happens next.**

**If you read Bramblestar's Storm, please do not ruin my life by telling me I got something wrong, as this happened, not that, and anything like that. Just don't mention Bramblestar's Storm at all.**

**If you do, I will report you and cause you to lose your account. **

**Okay, I'm not trying to be mean. Please understand that. I'm just desperate here.**

**So, anyway, let's begin with telling you what happens in the prologue.**

**...**

A very old cat stands in the Place of No Stars.

He recalling how his life will soon end. How he is going to fade from existence soon.

He regrets the bad things he once did to earn his place there. He has turned against the other Dark Forest cats.

Before he dies, he wants to befriend a clan cat who knows nothing of the battle. The thing is, he doesn't know who.

He goes to clan land, and into a camp. He sees a gray queen curled around three kits.

He stares at the kits, realizing that these kits have powers.

He needs to choose one now. He stares for a few moments, then decides on the gray one.

**...**

**So, that's what I remember from the prologue. **


	2. Chapters 1 and 2

**Chapters 1 and 2**

...

In chapter 1, Cherrypaw and Molepaw have their warrior assessment, and in chapter 2, they become warriors. Their warrior names are Cherrynose and Molewhisker.

...

**I will update after two reviews per chapter.**


	3. General idea of Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

...

In chapter 3, Briarlight is impatient with Jayfeather, who is talking to Rosepetal. Rosepetal has just discovered that she is expecting Foxleap's kits.

Briarlight begins to notice that she sees Jayfeather with Hazeltail very often. She is very annoyed about that.

Jayfeather mentions Cinderheart having a few pains in her stomach, and Briarlight tell him that it must be the kits, (Cinderheart is expecting Lionblaze's kits) but Jayfeather doesn't think so. When Dovewing comes back from a patrol, frantic because Ivypool has fallen from a tree, Jayfeather leaves Briarlight at camp and goes to help.

Briarlight goes to check on Cinderheart. Lionblaze is there, and very nervous. When Briarlight realizes that Cinderheart is going t have her kits, she panics because she is inexperienced and Jayfeather is not there.

She goes to Leafpool for help, and Leafpool helps her. Cinderheart gives birth to three healthy kits, two she-cats and a tom. The she-cats are Mistkit and Honeykit and the tom is Olivekit.


	4. General idea of Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

...

In chapter 4, Cherrynose is on hunting patrol with Molewhisker, Dovewing, and Ivypool.

Toward the end of their hunting patrol, Ivypool climbs into a tree to catch a pigeon, and falls. Her leg is twisted and she is moaning in pain, but she's awake.

Dovewing brings Jayfeather to them, who looks very stressed because he just had an argument with his apprentice.

Ivypool's leg is only dislocated. Jayfeather puts it back in place.

When they return to camp, Sorreltail angrily approaches Jayfeather. She is not happy about Jayfeather leaving Briarlight with Cinderheart when she didn't know what to do.

The next day, Cherrynose wakes up late. Mousewhisker (Mousewhisker, not Molewhisker) tells her that she missed the apprentice ceremony of Lilypaw and Seedpaw. When Cherrynose asks who their mentors are, Mousewhisker teases her by saying that only cats who are awake before sunrise can be mentors. Then he tells her that he is Lilypaw's mentor and Thornclaw is Seedpaw's mentor.

Later that day, Bramblestar's tells Cherrynose and Molewhisker that he wants them to mentor two of Brightheart's kits. However, he needs to asses them.

During the assessment, when Bramblestar asks them to show him the hunter's crouch, they laugh and laugh at the thought of showing their leader the hunter's crouch.

They pass the assessment.


	5. General idea of Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

...

Brightheart's kits are apprenticed.

Berrynose is Dewpaw's mentor, Molewhisker is Snowpaw's mentor, and Cherrynose is Amberpaw's mentor.

They go to the ShadowClan border. This is a funny part. I'll see what I can remember.

Amberpaw walked closer to the border and glanced at the ShadowClan patrol.

"Amberpaw, that's a bit close," Cherrynose sighed.

Amberpaw backed up.

"Oh, yeah?" Snowpaw stepped forward and placed his paw on the border.

"Snowpaw!" Molewhisker hissed.

"Sorry," Snowpaw pulled back his paw.

"I'm so sorry," Molewhisker apologized. "It's their first time out."

Oakfur narrowed his eyes at him. "Aren't you a bit too young to be a mentor?"

Dewpaw narrowed his own eyes. "Aren't you a bit too old to be a warrior?"

Sorry, I had to put that in. It was the funniest part of those chapters :)

So, then they go hunting, and they all catch something.

...

**Don't worry, this cliffnote version of the story will be done soon, I promise**


	6. General idea of Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

...

Rosepetal was kitting and Cinderheart was trying to keep her kits out of the nursery and Mistkit played cute-eyes to try to persuade Cinderheart to let her in. Rosepetal had two kits, a tom and a she-kit. The she-cat is Fuzzykit and the tom is Stonekit.

Briarlight sees Hazeltail talking to Jayfeather, but this time they look worried. Briarlight eavesdrops and finds out that Hazeltail is expecting Jayfeather's kits.

Briarlight gets very angry with Jayfeather for breaking the code.

Somehow in this confusion Hazeltail accidentally tells the entire clan. They decide to let StarClan punish them and Hazeltail moves into the nursery.

...

**I know I'm probably not the first to come up with JayXHazel, but how often do you see that?**


	7. General idea of Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

...

Cherrynose goes to the gathering.

The entire gathering, Rowanclaw is half-conscious and Blackstar appears weak. He announces a strange sickness in their camp.

The next day, Dovewing finds out with her sharp senses that Blackstar and Rowanclaw died in the night.

Littlecloud decides he will go to the Moonpool and ask StarClan who their new leader should be.

...

**Sorry, I hate both of them. I planned to kill off Blackstar, but I didn't want to make Roawnclaw the new leader. Read on to find out he new leader.**

**Only 1 more chapter of cliffnotes and then you can read the actual story :) Yay!**


	8. General idea of Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

...

Hazeltail has her kits early, and nearly dies in her kitting. Jayfeather panics and Briarlight has to do all the work.

Hazeltail has three kits. Two are only a little weak but strong enough to survive. The third, a gray and white tabby, is very weak and not expected to survive.

...

**(Spoiler: she survives!)**

**Yes, I might as well tell you that. The kit is healthier in the next chapter.**

**Yay! Now we can start on real chapters :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally to real chapters! Yay!**

**I am not amused that most of you skipped over the bold part of chapter 1. That was a really important message!**

**Anyway, here's chapter 9:**

...

_Briarlight picked up the bundle of _borage leaves that Jayfeather had out. Three sunrises had passed since Hazeltail had kitted. Jayfeather spent all his spare time in the nursery.

Briarlight looked towards Jayfeather. He was sorting herbs, and had asked her to take the borage leaves to Hazeltail. Briarlight was doing that now.

She dragged herself into the nursery and dropped the bundle of leaves at Hazeltail's paws. "These are for you. They're borage leaves. They'll help your milk come."

"They taste bitter," Cinderheart warned.

"Cinderheart! Now she's not going to eat them!"

Hazeltail wasn't listening, though, and she ate the leaves anyway.

"They're not _that _bad!" Hazeltail insisted. "Hey, Briarlight, could you tell Jayfeather that Haykit opened her eyes this morning?" Hazeltail stroke the small brown and cream tabby, who looked up at Briarlight. Her eyes were bright amber.

Briarlight nodded. "Of course I will!"

...

Briarlight prepared for her journey to the Moonpool. It was her first time dragging herself a far distance, and also her first time sharing dreams with StarClan. They were about to leave when Hazeltail suddenly screeched, "Jayfeather!"

Briarlight dragged herself after Jayfeather. Something was wrong. She could tell by Hazeltail's panicky voice.

"It's Willowkit! Her eye.."

Briarlight took a look at the tabby kit's face. Her eyes were blue, just like Jayfeather's. But when Briarlight looked closer at her right eye, she could see a foggy glaze to it.

"What's wrong with her eye?" Hazeltail asked.

"Willowkit," Briarlight caught the kit's attention. "Close your right eye. What do you see?"

"Nothing different,"

"Okay, open it. Now close your other eye. What do you see?"

"Uh...nothing..."

Briarlight's stomach lurched. She knew what was wrong. "Hazeltail...Willowkit's half blind."

Hazeltail gasped. "It's our punishment, Jayfeather! It's because you're a medicine cat!"

"She also inherited it from me. I think," Jayfeather mumbled.

...

Briarlight dragged herself after Jayfeather, her hind legs getting caught in everything.

"Jayfeather, are you sure we're going the right way? You can't see the path, after all,"

Jayfeather bristled. "I've walked this path many times!" he hissed.

"Sorry I asked," Briarlight sighed.

"Who's this, Jayfeather?" Littlecloud asked, then stopped. "Wait, is that her?

Jayfeather nodded. Briarlight noticed a young cat behind Littlecloud. That must be his apprentice.

"Hi, I'm Dewpaw!" the gray cat introduced herself. "I'm Littlecloud's apprentice!"

"I'm Briarlight," Briarlight suddenly got shy. She knew what Dewpaw's next question would be.

"What happened to your legs?"

Briarlight sighed. "A tree fell on me when I was a warrior apprentice and now my spine's broken."

Dewpaw gasped. "That must have hurt!"

"Only for a second. It paralyzed me. Now I have to drag myself everywhere I go,"

Dewpaw scrunched her face. "That must be tiring,"

They had arrived at the Moonpool.

"I have a ceremony to present," Jayfeather straightened. "Briarlight, Is it your wish to learn the ways of a medicine cat?"

"It is," Briarlight had forgotten to groom herself. She hoped she didn't look messy.

"Then you are officially a medicine cat apprentice."

Briarlight watched the other six cats as some of them touched their noses to the water, other lapped at it. Briarlight chose to drink it. It tasted like starlight.

She woke to find herself gazing into a pair of blue eyes.

"Briarlight," she whispered. "You are here,"

_Honeyfern? _

Honeyfern tilted back her head. "Firestar! She's here!"

Firestar padded from the trees, nodding to Honeyfern who disappeared. He stepped forward and touched noses with Briarlight.

"_Eight will inherit the power of the stars_," The way Firestar spoke sent a chill down Briarlight's spine. "_From the sharp-eyed jay, the roaring lion, and the peace...on dove's gentle wing."_

Briarlight shuddered. A prophecy! It was only her first time at the Moonpool, and she was already given a prophecy. She was sure that Dewpaw had never been given a prophecy.

_Why couldn't they have given it to Jayfeather? _She wondered as she blinked awake at the Moonpool. _...the sharp-eyed jay... _Could that be Jayfeather?

It was a thought that clung to her all the way back to the camp.


	10. Chapter 10

**Please read my comments! I hate when people skip them :(**

...

CHAPTER 10

_Mistkit walked through the misty gray _forest. She looked around. Where was she? She had woken up here only a few moments ago, and she decided to explore. Suddenly, she spotted a pale, shadowy cat.

"Greetings, young one. You are..."

"Who are _you?_" Mistkit asked.

"I'm Maggottail. I summoned you here. Now who are you?"

Mistkit thought it was a terrible name. She wasn't exactly sure who this was, so she stayed silent.

"What is your name?" he repeated. "Huh?" he poked her with a claw.

Mistkit jumped as pain seared through her side. "Mistkit," she finally answered. "Now, why am I here?"

Maggottail hesitated. "It's not a bad reason. This is the Dark Forest. Do not be afraid of me, though. I will not hurt you."

"You just did," Mistkit looked at her bleeding flank. "You know, I always have strange dreams, but this is beyond crazy."

With that, she was back in her nest, pressed against Cinderheart.

_That was a crazy dream. _

She blinked. Her flank was burning. She craned her neck and stifled a gasp. There was a claw mark, and blood was slowly oozing from it. So it was real. But how?

She scrambled out of the nest and padded lightly to the medicine den. Jayfeather was asleep, but Briarlight was awake. She was sorting through herbs.

"What's the tansy doing with the feverfew?" she heard Briarlight mumble.

Mistkit coughed quietly to get Briarlight's attention. The dark brown cat jumped.

"Huh? Oh, it's you, Mistkit. What is it?"

"I have a claw mark in my flank," she paused, then added, "It was probably Olivekit or Honeykit. You know, clawing me in their sleep,"

"Is it bleeding?" Briarlight asked.

Mistkit nodded. She watched as Briarlight searched through the herbs and grabbed a leaf wrap. She inspected the wound, then chewed the herb. Mistkit flinched as she applied it.

"That stings!" she squeaked. "What is that?"

"It's marigold. Calm down, or you'll wake Jayfeather."

She flashed a quick glance to where her mentor lay in his nest, ears twitching. "Go back to the nursery."

Mistkit did as she was told. She burrowed back into the nest. Soon, she heard her mother's mew.

"Mistkit, you smell like marigold. Oh, and you have a claw mark in your side!"

Mistkit flinched away from her mother's soft licks. "I'm fine!"

...

That night, Mistkit woke up in the Dark Forest again. And the night after that. When she woke up after the third night, she began to ponder the situation.

"What's going on? What does Maggottail want with me?" she muttered.

"What did you say, Mistkit?" Cinderheart asked.

"Nothing important." she had an idea. As soon as her brother and sister were awake, they raced to the elders' den to ask Purdy about the battle with the dark forest cats.

"Hi, Purdy!" Honeykit squeaked.

"Tell us a story," Olivekit demanded.

"About the battle with the dark forest cats!" Mistkit added.

"Okay, you three. One of them killed my denmate. Her name was Mousefur. I still miss her. Why do you think I'm the only elder? I wasn't _always _the only elder! Anyway, quite a few of their cats died as well. To bad for them! If a dark forest cat dies, they can't return. They just fade into nothing. A cat from StarClan died as well, and that's exactly what happened to her. Her name was Spottedleaf."

"What was the killer's name?" Honeykit asked, voice quavering.

"Mapleshade."

That was what rang through Mistkit's ears.

...

**I was so sad when Spottedleaf died :( **

**If you want me to update, you must REVIEW! What should the prize be for reviewing****…**

**Oh! I know! I visit your profile and review to your stories :)**

**A lot of you probably skipped over this. I think I need to do my comments in normal font.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Now on to chapter 11. Cherrynose's POV**

CHAPTER 11

_Cherrynose looked for her apprentice. She _had a plan for hunting. She found Molewhisker beside Snowpaw, telling him the plan. The other apprentices were sleeping.

Her gaze dragged to the nursery where the kits were tackling with each other, while Mistkit, who was usually energetic, sat still, watching them blankly. She seemed to have her mind on something.

"Come and play with us, Mistkit!" Stonekit called. He broke off as Furzekit landed on top of him.

Cherrynose perked her head up as she heard swift paw steps. It was Jayfeather. Thornclaw was behind him, coughing.

"It's my fault! I trained her yesterday!"

Jayfeather reappeared, dragging Seedpaw's nest. Seedpaw was curled up in it, hardly breathing.

"I don't think so, Thornclaw. She's worse than you. I think _she _gave it to _you._

"I guess so," Thornclaw mumbled.

"She has greencough!" Jayfeather called to his apprentice.

"Do we have any catmint?" Briarlight asked.

"Go and check."

Cherrynose stepped into the apprentices' den to wake the apprentices.

"How's Seedpaw?" Lilypaw asked.

"She has greencough, but she's in the medicine den now." Cherrynose replied. Lilypaw nodded.

Cherrynose nudged Amberpaw. "Wake up!"

"What?" Amberpaw stirred.

"We're going hunting!"

The ginger apprentice jumped to her paws. Cherrynose woke Snowpaw, and they were ready to go.

...

"Okay, mentor and apprentice, give the other two options of prey! Then they have to catch at least one of them in order to finish." Cherrynose explained.

"But if you come along something else, try to catch it!" Molewhisker added.

Snowpaw looked at Molewhisker. "Grouse!" he insisted.

Molewhisker frowned at his apprentice. "I don't think so, Snowpaw. I might get attacked. And besides, you only gave me one option."

"Fine! Mice!" Snowpaw hissed.

"Amberpaw, what do you want me to catch?"

Amberpaw thought for a moment. "Mouse or blackbird." she decided.

Molewhisker lifted his head. "Snowpaw, go to the lake and look for water voles. Look for a thrush in the trees."

"Go with Snowpaw." Cherrynose instructed her apprentice.

Amberpaw scampered off.

Cherrynose and Molewhisker padded toward the abandoned twoleg nest, where they figured it would be easiest to catch mice and blackbirds. She and Molewhisker split up. Right away, a mouse came into view. One pounce, and she'd caught it. Now she could hunt freely.

She had caught a rat and two pigeons along with the mouse when she found Molewhisker, who had caught two mice. "It's time to find the apprentices." she told him.

The apprentices were at the lake, as asked. A shrew swam to shore. Molewhisker hooked it out of the water and killed it. Amberpaw had caught two voles and a thrush. Snowpaw stood proudly over two grouses.

"See? If _I _can do it, _you _can do it too!" he insisted.

"Snowpaw, you didn't catch any of the options!" Molewhisker scolded. "You're not going back to the camp until you do!"

Amberpaw started coughing.

"Amberpaw? Are you okay?"

Amberpaw nodded, her eyes watering.

"I don't think so. You'd better see Jayfeather."

...

Cherrynose watched Molewhisker. He had a scratch down his flank from proving to Snowpaw that he could catch a grouse.

"Snowpaw will be punished for this." He mumbled as he passed her.

...

A few days later, Molewhisker walked by the nursery, only to have Mistkit and Willowkit jump on him. Willowkit's blind eye flashed, and Molewhisker couldn't help feeling sorry for her.

Taking advantage of his distraction, the kits pulled him down.

"WindClan intruder!" Willowkit squeaked, softly pummeling him with her paws.

"Dark Forest cat!" Mistkit hissed. That ended the play battle.

Cinderheart lifted her head from where she was resting. "Mistkit, get back in the nest! Where'd you learn about the Dark Forest?"

"Purdy." Mistkit answered simply.

Molewhisker snorted with amusement. His wound had healed. He had already gone on patrol today.

Then he heard commotion. A patrol had returned.

"WindClan are hunting on our territory! They've set markers on _our _side of the border!" Icecloud hissed.

"Are we going to attack?" Amberpaw asked Cherrynose, worried. She had come down with whitecough only a few days before, but was starting to make a recovery.

"We _should_ attack!" Mousewhisker mewed.

Bramblestar came into the clearing. "Battles aren't always the answer. But if we must, we will fight."

"He's no Tigerstar!" Lilypaw exclaimed.

The clan turned and looked at her. Lilypaw ducked behind Dewpaw, his snowy gray fur hiding her.

"Anyway..." Bramblestar continued.

Squirrelflight stepped forward. "Foxleap, Leafpool, Mousewhisker, Lilypaw, wait for a patrol. Graystripe, Sandstorm, stay behind and guard the camp. The rest of you, hide in the bushes."

...

As suspected, there were WindClan cats in their territory.

"Hey!" Foxleap yowled, scaring away Leaftail's mouse. Sedgewhisker looked up, surprised, a squirrel dangling from her jaws.

"Put that down!" Leafpool hissed. "It's our prey!"

"It's ours now," Sedgewhisker growled, then sprang, clawing Leafpool's flank. Squirrelflight motioned to the rest of the clan, then Furzepelt bowled her over.

Molewhisker stayed beside Cherrynose. Together, they sprang at Leaftail. Cherrynose tried to attack, but stopped when she began coughing. Before Leaftail could move, Molewhisker sliced his ear. Leaftail screeched. Then he managed to catch Cherrynose and ran his claws down her back leg.

Cherrynose had stopped coughing. She retaliated, sinking her teeth into his shoulder. She didn't let go.

While Leaftail was distracted, Molewhisker ran his claws across the tabby's face. Cherrynose let go of his shoulder and ripped through his fur. Leaftail reared up and flung Molewhisker away. He landed, winded.

Leaftail had turned on Cherrynose, who was coughing again. He ran his claws along her flank. Molewhisker raced forward to help his sister. He raked Leaftail's belly.

Leaftail bit Cherrynose's ear, then fled. Cherrynose got caught in a strong bought of coughing. She had whitecough.

...

**Oh, no! The clan is getting sick!**

**Please review! As soon as I reach a count of 9 total reviews I will post chapter 12**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry, I know I promised I'd update again at 9 reviews, and now it's 10, so technically I'm late. But I'm updating now! I'm on vacation and have to steal the computer at any chance I can.**

...

CHAPTER 12

_Briarlight looked up from Snowpaw. She_ could scent blood. The battle patrols must have gotten back. "Here, eat this." she passed a tansy stalk, then got together the supplies they needed. Squirrelflight came in first. She had a row of scratches along her side. Briarlight applied goldenrod to them. Leafpool came next with a bitten shoulder.

_What will I need for that? Right, Nettle! _"Go to Jayfeather. He'll give you nettle seed for that."

Leafpool nodded and headed for the back of the den. "Someone got carried away," she heard Jayfeather mumble.

Foxleap needed his tail treated. He was leaving a trail of blood behind him. Briarlight stopped him and pressed cobwebs into it until it had stopped bleeding.

Molewhisker approached her, Cherrynose limping behind him. She checked Molewhisker's scratch, then checked Cherrynose, who's ear, tail, and leg were scratched. Motioning for them to wait, he dragged herself to the herb store and began pawing through the herbs.

_Feverfew won't work. They aren't sick. Lavender won't work either. Or tansy. Why am I looking in this section anyway?" _She dragged herself away, taking coltsfoot with her. Rolling her eyes, she pushed it back. _Okay, goldenrod, marigold...how did I get thyme stuck to my pelt? _She pushed if off, annoyed.

Once she had finished treating the young warriors' wounds, she brought Cherrynose to her den. _The poor thing. She has bad wounds _and _whitecough all at the same time! _"You have whitecough."

She ordered Cherrynose to a nest and gave her tansy. Then she fetched a sparrow and gave it to her. Then, she fell asleep.

She woke up to hear ragged breathing. She jumped up and quickly dragged herself to Seedpaw. Her breathing hardly came at all. "Jayfeather!" she prodded her mentor awake. "It's Seedpaw. She's hardly breathing!"

Jayfeather jumped up from his nest and ran to Seedpaw's nest. He listened to her breathing for a moment. "I'll take it from here."

As Jayfeather curled up beside the sick apprentice, Briarlight moved on to Snowpaw. Molewhisker had decided not to punish Snowpaw since he had greencough. Briarlight gave him catmint, hoping it would work better than it had with Seedpaw.

Amberpaw was looking better. Briarlight couldn't scent any sickness on her, so she sent the energetic apprentice free from the den.

"Will Snowpaw be okay?" she asked.

"He should be. I'll do what I can."

Amberpaw nodded and left the den.

With Jayfeather taking care of Seedpaw, everyone was treated, and Briarlight fell asleep. She woke in a forest. "Briarlight." It was Honeyfern. "You have become a fine medicine cat." she complimented. Briarlight dipped her head, then squinted. Seedpaw and Jayfeather? What were they doing in StarClan?

Briarlight woke up in her nest. Remembering the dream, she raced over to Seedpaw's nest. She and Jayfeather had woken. "Seedpaw is fine." he told her. "She'll be able to leave the den tomorrow." he led her to the back of the den and lowered his voice.

"Briarlight, long ago, Firestar was given a prophecy. There will be three kin of your kin, with the power of the stars in their paws. That is me, Lionblaze, and Dovewing. I can sense thoughts and walk in dreams-"

"Oh! So you read my thoughts sometimes?"

"Don't interrupt, Briarlight. Lionblaze cannot be defeated in battle. And Dovewing has really sharp senses. I mean _really _sharp."

Briarlight nodded, something forming in her mind.

"Anyway," Jayfeather continued. "I think my kits have my powers. I see them in my dreams all the time."

That did it. "Jayfeather, a new prophecy I got at the Moonpool: Eight will inherit the power of the stars, from the sharp-eyed jay, the roaring lion, and the peace on dove's gentle wing."

Jayfeather gasped. "Then my kits _do _have my powers!"

Briarlight nodded. "And Lionblaze's kits have his powers."

Jayfeather blinked. "But that's only six."

"We're waiting on Dovewing." Briarlight explained. "She will fulfill the prophecy."

...

**The prophecy is beginning to make sense! When will it be fulfilled, though? **

**When I reach a review count of 12, I will update again.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for finally reviewing! I can update! Yay! **

**I will not be able to update again for at least 11 days because I am going on vacation, but when I get back I will be glad to update!**

...

CHAPTER 13

_Mistkit climbed into the nest between _Honeykit and Olivekit. Cinderheart curled around them. Mistkit fidgeted to get comfortable, then fell asleep.

She woke in the Dark Forest again. Maggottail was waiting. "I've brought someone for you to meet."

The cat was large. Mistkit flinched, then took a closer look. He had strong muscles, and his fur was spiky. His gray fur was unevenly mottled, his face white. He looked like a mess. He wasn't as pale as Maggottail, though.

"This is Thistleclaw." Maggottail explained.

Thistleclaw stepped forward so that he was face-to-face with Mistkit. "Has Lionblaze ever told you he's special? Well, he's not. That traitor killed Shredtail. I don't trust you. I'm afraid that you walk in your father's paw steps."

"My father is _not _a traitor!" Mistkit was getting scared of this cat. She curled into a ball.

"Scared, huh? Coward!"

Mistkit lifted her head and hissed. Thistleclaw sprang forward.

"Did you just hiss at me? If you do that again you'll wish you'd never been kitted!" he cuffed her ear.

...

"Mistkit! What happened!" Cinderheart began licking her ear. "Jayfeather!"

Jayfeather came and sniffed her ear. "It's not bleeding anymore. There must be a thorn in the nest. Let me find it." he burrowed and pretended to grab something. "Got it!" he quickly stepped out of the den, then came back.

When Cinderheart was turned away, Jayfeather leaned over and whispered in her ear. "You're lucky I did that."

"Why don't you kits go out and play?" Rosepetal suggested.

"Yes, why don't you?" Hazeltail echoed.

"Okay!" Honeykit charged from the nest.

Mistkit ran after Stonekit. Honeykit and Furzekit were play-fighting. Mistkit stood still, Thistleclaw on her mind. She hated the Dark warrior.

"Mistkit?" Stonekit prodded her. "You asleep on your paws?"

Mistkit shook out her fur and followed Stonekit.

"Let's find a warrior to attack," Stonekit whispered mischievously. That reminded Mistkit of Thistleclaw, and her fur bristled.

As Toadstep walked by, Stonekit sprang out and pinned him down. Mistkit watched. Toadstep's black and white fur turned gray. _Thistleclaw! _Mistkit screeched and flung herself at the Dark warrior. She got onto his back and clawed and clawed.

"Mistkit? What are you doing? Stop!"

Mistkit blinked. Thistleclaw disappeared. She was standing over Toadstep, who was bleeding from where she had scratched him.

Blossomfall knocked her off the black and white tom.

"I-I'm sorry!" Mistkit squeaked. She hadn't meant to hurt Toadstep.

Blossomfall gave her a sharp glance, then nudged Toadstep.

"I'm fine." Toadstep grunted.

"You'd better see Jayfeather." Blossomfall led him to the medicine den.

_Great StarClan, am I becoming a bad cat?_

...

**Please review! When I get back from vacation, if I have at least 15 reviews, I will update.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back from vacation! I know I only have 14 reviews, but I did have 17. They were deleted though, because I did not like them. I will not mention them by name, so as not to embarrass them, but I have a few things to tell them. You know who you are.**

**The real chapter 1-8 have plenty of emotion and detail. Maybe if you had read the bold part of chapter 1 you would know why it is just an outline of the story. I'll bet you're not even reading this.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 14**

...

CHAPTER 14

_Cherrynose was the first of the _mentors to wake up the next morning. It was time to train the apprentices. She woke Mousewhisker first by tickling his nose with a feather.

Mousewhisker swatted it with his paw. "Get off," he mumbled. Cherrynose giggled. Mousewhisker blinked. "Hey!" he hissed playfully.

They woke Molewhisker, Berrynose, and Thornclaw, then woke their apprentices. The ten sleepy cats made their way to the mossy hollow. Cherrynose leaned against Mousewhisker, her eyes closed. She wanted anything to go back to sleep.

When they got to the mossy clearing, the moss was so tempting that Cherrynose couldn't help curling into a ball and falling asleep.

"Cherrynose!" a voice snapped. Cherrynose opened her eyes. Her father was standing over her.

"You're not supposed to be sleeping! Have you forgotten this is a training session? Look, you're setting a bad example!"

Cherrynose followed his gaze. Amberpaw lay a few tail-lengths away, curled up on the moss. Berrynose went off to wake her up.

Once everyone was gathered and the sleeping was over, Mousewhisker started the session. "Okay, how do you start an attack? Amberpaw, Snowpaw, Seedpaw, you're lucky you were sick during the WindClan battle. Lilypaw and Dewpaw didn't know much about what to do."

After a few basics, Berrynose decided that the apprentices would start, the warriors would defend.

"Claws sheathed!" Thornclaw reminded the apprentices.

Cherrynose was prepared when Amberpaw sprang. She gently nudged the apprentice over, and Amberpaw landed on the moss.

Cherrynose pinned her apprentice, and Amberpaw's eyes widened. Cherrynose was about to let her apprentice go when Amberpaw rolled over, putting Cherrynose on the bottom.

"Clever." Cherrynose giggled, then rolled as well.

Amberpaw rolled again. The two of them went on like that, rolling through the clearing. Then Amberpaw gave a soft blow to Cherrynose's ear with a sheathed paw.

Cherrynose hissed playfully and kicked out with her hind legs.

They stood up and watched the others. Molewhisker had easily pinned Snowpaw, and the white apprentice was thrashing, trying to escape. Molewhisker freed him.

Mousewhisker wasn't having much luck with Lilypaw. Every time Mousewhisker made any move, even if he moved his tail a mouse-length, Lilypaw would throw out her paws to defend herself. Mousewhisker gave up.

Cherrynose pressed against him. Berrynose and Dewpaw were still going strong.

Seedpaw had Thornclaw pinned down, and her eyes shone with delight. "Do you give in?"

Thornclaw blinked. "Seedpaw, this isn't real battle."

"So? Why can't I practice my words?"

Cherrynose giggled. Mousewhisker leaned in close. "Want to go hunting later?"

Cherrynose's heart leaped. "Well, sure, I guess so."

Berrynose and Dewpaw continued to fight. Dewpaw fought off Berrynose's blows. Berrynose gave a jagged, confusing slash but Dewpaw managed to avoid it. He slid under Berrynose and Berrynose flew across the mossy clearing.

Dewpaw froze. "S-sorry."

Berrynose got up. He was uninjured. "Dewpaw is a natural fighter." he murmured. "You'll be a great warrior." he told his apprentice.

Dewpaw beamed.

"That's it for today." Mousewhisker concluded the training session.

Cherrynose's paws twitched with excitement as she remembered that she would be hunting with Mousewhisker soon.

...

**Yes, I know they are kin. But not too close of kin. You'll find more kin pairings later, but hopefully they won't bother you.**

**I will post chapter 15 once I get a review count of 16.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! I know I'm a little later than I said, but I'm finally updating! This will be my last update at the age of thirteen, because my birthday is Sunday! Yay! 3 more days 'till I'm fourteen!**

...

CHAPTER 15

_Molewhisker fidgeted in his nest. He _thought about Cherrynose, and how she acting toward Mousewhisker. Earlier that day, Molewhisker had been sharing a vole with her when she suddenly disappeared. He found her with Mousewhisker. He looked over to Cherrynose's nest. Mousewhisker was in the next nest over.

Every day, Molewhisker found Lilypaw and Amberpaw outside the apprentices' den looking very bored. Lilypaw tortoiseshell and Amberpaw's ginger fur didn't shine as much.

A few days later he found the two of them outside the den again. "It's like they've forgotten about us!" Lilypaw complained.

Molewhisker couldn't take it anymore. He found Berrynose and Thornclaw. "Cherrynose and Mousewhisker haven't been training their apprentices, and Amberpaw and Lilypaw are very upset. Why don't we take all the apprentices hunting?"

Berrynose nodded. "You are very wise, Molewhisker. Go and get the others."

Molewhisker dashed to the apprentices' den. Amberpaw and Lilypaw looked up eagerly as he approached. "You're going hunting." he told them.

Amberpaw and Lilypaw cheered.

"Finally. something to do!"

Molewhisker purred, delighted that the two apprentices were happy again. He stuck his head inside the den. "Dewpaw, Snowpaw, Seedpaw! Hunting!"

The three apprentices rose. "Okay, Molewhisker,"

Molewhisker re-joined Thornclaw and Berrynose. "They're coming."

"Good." Thornclaw quickly licked his chest.

Snowpaw, Seedpaw, Amberpaw, Dewpaw, and Lilypaw came to them.

"Okay, Molewhisker, lead the way!"

Molewhisker brought them to a large clearing, then split up.

"Prey's scarce," Molewhisker murmured.

Amberpaw and Snowpaw hunted in the trees.

Molewhisker stayed close to the apprentices. A tiny movement caught his eye.

_Vole!_

He crouched, waiting for it to come closer. When it was close enough, he sprang, killing it with a sharp nip to the neck.

He looked around for more prey. Nothing.

He found Amberpaw behind a tree.

"Mouse-dung!" he heard her hiss. "That's the second shrew I missed!"

Molewhisker came forward. "Not having much luck, I"m guessing?"

Amberpaw shook her head. "I caught a mouse, but it's scrawny. It'l barely feed one cat."

"This vole is kind of small, too." Molewhisker murmured.

Snowpaw dashed over, carrying a wren. "This was all I could find!" he called.

"We haven't found much, either," Molewhisker sighed. "Not a lucky day, I'd say."

Thornclaw, Berrynose Dewpaw, Lilypaw, and Seedpaw had only caught a sparrow and two shrews between them.

"What in the name of StarClan are you doing?"

Molewhisker jumped. A ginger she-cat burst into the clearing. Cherrynose was clearly angry.

"Did I say Amberpaw could hunt?" she questioned, anger searing through her narrowed amber eyes. Before Molewhisker could answer, Cherrynose tipped her head back. "Hey, Mousewhisker, over here! Now!"

A few moments later, Mousewhisker had come.

Molewhisker stepped forward. "You two have not been training your apprentices. All that Amberpaw and Lilypaw have done lately is sit around watching the clan. So, I felt bad for them, and took them hunting."

Cherrynose huffed loudly, glared at him, then sharply picked up her blackbird and stomped away.

Mousewhisker followed.

...

That night, Cherrynose kept her back turned to him, and if she was looking, she was glaring. Molewhisker picked up a very small mouse and slowly nibbled at it. He missed having Cherrynose with him. He wondered if they'd ever share a meal again.

...

**How sad! Cherrynose, how could you!**

**I will update at 18 reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tsk, tsk. I guess the only way to get more reviews is to keep updating.**

CHAPTER 16

_Briarlight felt a paw lightly prodding _her. She opened her eyes. Jayfeather. Molewhisker was behind him. All of his legs were covered with thorns, and blood streamed quickly from where they poked him.

Briarlight heaved herself out of the nest as Molewhisker spoke.

"I'm almost certain it was Cherrynose. She's been really angry lately." he mumbled. "A paw poked me hard this morning. Woke me instantly. No one was there, though. I couldn't fall back to sleep, so I left the den, only to get my legs tangled in thorns."

Briarlight and Jayfeather began pulling out the thorns. There were a lot, and it took a while.

When they had finished, The floor of the den was covered in blood, and so was Briarlight's fur. Molewhisker's paws dripped rapidly.

Briarlight ignored the feeling of the blood that stained her pelt. Jayfeather pressed a large supply of cobwebs to Molewhisker's legs. Briarlight applied marigold to them.

"My legs," Molewhisker groaned. "Cant stand any longer," He fell.

"I'll deal with Cherrynose," Briarlight muttered. She swiftly dragged herself to the warriors' den, avoiding the thorn trap. Aiming her paw, she sharply nudged Cherrynose.

"Mrrrrow!" Cherrynose leaped out of the nest. "What now, Mole-" she froze. "Briarlight?"

Briarlight wished she could move her tail. She turned sideways, showing her bloodstained pelt. "That's Molewhisker's blood," she hissed. "We know you set up the thorn trap. You should see his legs!" Briarlight was getting very angry. "You'd better come with me!"

Cherrynose hesitated.

"Now!"

Cherrynose huffed and followed. Briarlight dragged herself back to Jayfeather's den.

Briarlight again wished she could flick her tail. "See all this blood?" she dragged herself to the sleeping Molewhisker. "Look at his legs! He won't be able to walk for a moon! His wounds will take that long to heal!"

"I'll tell Bramblestar," Jayfeather mumbled.

"Please don't!" Cherrynose screeched.

Jayfeather shook his head. "Cherrynose, you did something terrible, and deserve to be punished!" he snapped.

A moment later, he returned with Bramblestar, Berrynose, and Poppyfrost.

"Molewhisker! Oh, your legs!" Poppyfrost dashed over.

"I'm fine!" Molewhisker groaned.

Berrynose flung himself at Cherrynose. "Why in the name of StarClan would you do that? You could have _killed _him!"

Bramblestar nudged Berrynose away. "Cherrynose, you are confined to the camp for a moon! And longer if Molewhisker hasn't healed by then!" he growled.

Briarlight cleared away all the thorns from the den, then dragged herself to the apprentices' den and explained the situation to Snowpaw and Amberpaw and told them how they would have different mentors this moon.

Snowpaw understood. Amberpaw didn't.

"Cherrynose would never do that!"

"Cherrynose hasn't been herself lately," Snowpaw explained. "When was the last time she trained you?"

Amberpaw huffed and stalked out of the den.

Briarlight waited until Snowpaw had gone out too before she entered the clearing.

Bramblestar was talking to Ivypool and Dovewing. "Dovewing, will you train Amberpaw this moon?"

"I guess so," Dovewing responded.

"Ivypool, I suppose you'll do the same for Snowpaw?"

"I'd be glad to." Ivypool answered.

"Okay, then. Thanks, you two."

Cherrynose stormed out of Jayfeather's den and into the warriors' den.

Molewhisker had fallen back asleep, and Briarlight decided to leave him in peace. She fetched herself a shrew and settled in the clearing to eat it.

...

**I hope Cherrynose can break through this barrier that's turning her evil. Next chapter is the best one in this story. So please review! Again, that is at 18 reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright, everyone who reads this chapter MUST review! I have to know what your reaction are!**

...

CHAPTER 17

_Mistkit opened her eyes and saw _only darkness around her. _Mouse dung! _She had woken in the dark forest again.

Hissing, she crawled out of the bush. Maggottail and Thistleclaw were waiting. An orange-and-white cat sat between them. Mistkit shuddered. _Another cat to meet?_

"I can't believe all those cats betrayed us!" The orange-and-white cat hissed. "Ivypool led them into it. She killed Snowtuft! That mangy excuse for a cat!"

Mistkit sprang out from where she was. "That's my clanmate you're talking about!" she hissed.

The orange-and-white cat flinched. "Fierce words for such a young cat!"

Mistkit growled. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Why, shouldn't you know? I'm Mapleshade!" she snapped.

_Mapleshade. _Purdy's words came back to her. Mistkit whirled on Mapleshade.

"You killed Spottedleaf!" she screeched. "_You're _the traitor!"

Mistkit jumped, clinging to Mapleshade's back. Mapleshade shook her off and held her down with a paw.

"Are you sure you want to fight me? You'll never win!"

Mistkit pulled away from Mapleshade's paw. Mapleshade watched her, teeth bared. Mistkit sprang and bit Mapleshade's paw.

The Dark warrior shook her off. She managed to run her claws along Mistkit's flank, but it was a very shallow wound. Mistkit ignored the pain and continued to fight.

She whirled around, catching Mapleshade's tail in her teeth. Mapleshade dragged her across the slippery ground but Mistkit wouldn't let go.

The fight went on a while longer. Mistkit wasn't getting very tired, though she was running out of ideas. She waited for Mapleshade's next attack.

Mapleshade sprang at her. Mistkit sidestepped. Mapleshade went skidding across the slippery floor.

Mistkit didn't hesitate. She dashed over and sank her teeth into Mapleshade's neck.

Mapleshade screeched, but that didn't stop Mistkit. She took her tiny, but sharp claws, and, putting them on either side of her teeth, sliced hard.

Mistkit tasted blood immediately. It was overwhelming. She let go of Mapleshade's neck and backed away.

Mapleshade lay twitching, blood pouring from her throat. Mistkit gulped as she watched Mapleshade's movements get weaker, bleeding more and more, until finally she went limp.

Mistkit froze. Mapleshade was getting pale. Mistkit watched she faded, becoming so pale that she was hardly a shadow. Mistkit got one last look, then Mapleshade was gone.

Mistkit didn't feel like watching anymore. Shock pulsed through her as she staggered back over to Maggottail and Thistleclaw.

"Well, fought, little one." Maggottail nodded towards her. "I knew you were a fighter from the start."

Thistleclaw disagreed.

"Traitor!" he yowled.

Mistkit quickly turned and dashed away.

She noticed a white paw. She recognized it immediately.

"_Willowkit?_"

Willowkit stepped out of the bush. "I saw you." she murmured. "That was some fight."

"What have I _done?_"

"You destroyed Mapleshade's spirit." Willowkit explained.

"I'm a terrible kit! I deserve to die!" Mistkit curled into a ball and closed her eyes.

...

Waking up in her nest, Mistkit realized that Mapleshade's blood had disappeared from her claws. She also realized she still had the scratch Mapleshade had given her. She remembered exactly what she had done.

_I killed a cat! I must die before I kill another!_

Mistkit left the nursery and dashed into the medicine den.

"Where are the deathberries? Give them to me! I must die!"

Jayfeather wasn't there, but Briarlight was. The medicine cat apprentice was blocking the herb store. Mistkit tried to push past, but Briarlight held firm.

"Calm down, Mistkit. Jayfeather went out to collect herbs. We do not have any deathberries in the stores. Listen, while I treat that scratch, tell me why you want to die." Briarlight pawed through the herbs.

Mistkit hesitated.

Briarlight applied goldenrod to the scratch, the settled. "Well?" she looked concerned.

"I...I..." Mistkit couldn't bring herself to say it.

"You can trust me with anything," Briarlight convinced her.

"I killed Mapleshade!" Mistkit blurted out.

Briarlight's jaw dropped open. "H-how?" she grew quiet. "Eight will inherit...power of...stars...roaring lion...Mistkit, please tell me more."

Mistkit sighed. "Well, about a moon ago, I woke up in the Dark Forest and met Maggottail. He doesn't seem evil at all. He doesn't deserve to live in such a terrible place. Anyway, I wake up there every night. I'm afraid of Thistleclaw. He called me a traitor last night. Speaking of last night, I remembered Purdy telling me that Mapleshade killed Spottedleaf of StarClan. So when i met her, we started fighting, and I killed her...and...she just...well...she faded into nothing! She got really pale and disappeared!"

"What happened then?" Briarlight asked gently.

"Thistleclaw said I was a traitor."

"A traitor to the Dark Forest. Not a traitor to your clan." Briarlight corrected her.

"I don't want to be a traitor to anyone!" Mistkit wailed.

"Sh!" Briarlight dragged herself back into the herb store and came back with two leaf wraps clamped in her jaws.

"Eat these. They'll calm you down."

"And they'll kill me?" Mistkit demanded.

"No!" Briarlight gasped. "It's thyme and poppy seeds. Eat that and then go back to your nest. You'll feel better when you wake up."

With a groan, Mistkit ate the herbs, then went back to her nest and fell asleep.

...

**Hahahahahaha! That's what you get, Mapleshade! You're the worst cat that ever lived! (next to TIgerstar)**


	18. Chapter 18

**So. I hear Bramblestar's Storm is out :( Please refrain from telling me anything about that book.**

...

CHAPTER 18

_Cherrynose huffed angrily, then sighed. Being_ confined to the camp meant no hunting, no training her apprentice. She had to clean out bedding- an _apprentice _job- and Amberpaw was being mentored by a different cat for her moon of being confined to the camp.

Today she had to work on the nursery. Amberpaw and Lilypaw had offered to help.

Cherrynose entered the nursery. Cinderheart was awake.

"Here, you can start with mine."

Honeykit and Olivekit climbed out of the nest after her. Mistkit slept on.

"She was scratched badly during the night," Cinderheart explained. "I guess she went to get it treated, and ate poppy seeds."

Cherrynose tore out the moss around the spot where Mistkit was sleeping.

Amberpaw and Lilypaw paced the den, not sure what they should do.

"Lilypaw, why don't you go ask Jayfeather for some more fresh moss? Amberpaw, you can do Rosepetal's nest."

Lilypaw left the den while Amberpaw began to tear moss out of Rosepetal's nest.

"Cherrynose," she whispered. "Why did you trap Molewhisker in the thorns?"

"Amberpaw...well...see...I was really mad at him, and...well...anger is very powerful."

"But I miss you. Dovewing's okay, but I'm not used to her, and I just want this moon to end!"

Cherrynose gently moved Mistkit over, then tore out the patch of moss she had been sleeping on.

Lilypaw came back with more moss.

"Thanks." Cherrynose filled the final spot in Cinderheart's nest, then moved on to Hazeltail's. Willowkit was staring at the walls of the nursery. She looked shocked.

"What's wrong?" Cherrynose asked.

"N-nothing," Willowkit mumbled.

Cherrynose knew something was wrong, but Willowkit wasn't going to tell her. Giving in, she stopped pestering the tabby-and-white kit and worked on Hazeltail's nest.

"Mistkit dashed out of the den this morning as if her fur was on fire," Stonekit giggled.

"You didn't tell me that!" Fuzzykit hissed.

"You snooze, you lose!" Stonekit purred.

Fuzzykit growled and swung a paw playfully at her brother. Stonekit ducked.

Cherrynose giggled, then went back to her work.

Once she was finished, she thanked Amberpaw and Lilypaw.

Mousewhisker was waiting for her. "I can't believe we set that trap," Cherrynose muttered.

"And I can't believe I wasn't punished for it! I should have been." Mousewhisker sighed.

"Nobody knows you were part of it. Let's keep it that way."

"Okay, then. Are you hungry?"

Cherrynose nodded. She gazed at the pile. She didn't deserve a large meal, so she took the smallest mouse on the pile. Mousewhisker seemed to read her mind, and he took a small mouse as well.

They both nibbled at their small meals, watching as the clan moved around them, leaving for sunhigh patrol. Once finished, Cherrynose stood up.

"I'd better go see how Molewhisker is."

Mousewhisker nodded. "You do that."

Cherrynose padded heavily to the medicine den. Molewhisker lay in his nest, a huge mass of cobwebs wrapped around all four of his legs.

"Molewhisker, I...I'm sorry. I hope your legs get better soon."

Molewhisker was asleep, though, and could not hear her. Sighing, Cherrynose retreated to her nest.

...

**Looks like Cherrynose is starting to go back to her past self. Yay!**

**And no more Mapleshade :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello! Since this is a short chapter I will update twice.**

CHAPTER 19

_Molewhisker woke up to find cobwebs _wrapped thickly around his legs. He knew better but couldn't help lifting them up.

Tiny holes of blood dotted his legs. He let go of the cobwebs.

He tried to climb out of the nest. Pain shot through his legs. "Oh," he moaned as he sunk back into his nest.

Jayfeather looked over. "Oh! How are your legs?"

"They ache," Molewhisker mumbled.

"Cherrynose just stopped by, actually," Briarlight explained. "She wanted to apologize."

"Doesn't count if I didn't hear it," Molewhisker muttered.

"Mistkit hasn't woken yet," Briarlight sighed. "I didn't expect her to."

_Medicine cat talk! _Molewhisker yawned. _Boring!_

Briarlight passed him a leaf wrap. "Eat a few of the seeds. They'll ease your pain."

As Molewhisker lapped up a few seeds, Briarlight unwrapped the binding. Molewhisker looked away, but curiosity took over. He looked back. Jayfeather was chewing goldenrod. Molewhisker winced as he applied it to his legs.

"There. All done." Briarlight told him as he wrapped the last of the cobwebs around his legs.

"Why don't you go out and get some fresh air?" Jayfeather suggested.

"Okay." Molewhisker got up and slid on his side to get out of the den, since his legs wouldn't support his weight.

Haykit, Olivekit, and Willowkit were sitting outside the nursery.

Haykit and Olivekit charged at him. "Look at that huge lump!"

"Stop!" Briarlight yowled. The kits skidded to a halt.

"His legs are hurt." Briarlight explained. "So don't trample on him."

The kits nodded.

"Hey, Molewhisker, watch us! We can fight!" Olivekit squeaked.

Willowkit slowly approached as Olivekit and Haykit began to wrestle each other.

Olivekit came out on top. "I'm a better fighter!"

Molewhisker giggled. Competitive kits.

Snowpaw came over. "Hi, Molewhisker,"

"How's Ivypool doing with your training?" Molewhisker asked.

"Well, she and Dovewing don't know where we left off, and they were trying to teach us things we already knew until Berrynose told them that we already knew that." Snowpaw explained.

"Were they okay after that?"

"Yeah, training was fine." Snowpaw shrugged.

"As long as you're happy," Molewhisker sighed.

The sunhigh patrol returned. Squirrelflight sent out the next hunting patrol, then joined Bramblestar by the highledge.

Molewhisker watched, wishing he could go on patrol. With a sigh, he went back to his nest, fidgeted to get comfortable, and fell asleep.

...

**Poor Molewhisker :( Hopefully his legs will heal soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I literally just updated a minute ago, but it was a short chapter, so here's a longer chapter... chapter 20! Wow, we're almost at the end.**

CHAPTER 20

_Briarlight looked up from where she _was checking Molewhisker while he slept as Cinderheart came into the den.

"Is Mistkit awake yet?" Briarlight asked.

"No," Cinderheart sighed. "That's why I came. She's been asleep the whole day. The sun is setting, for StarClan's sake!"

"Don't worry, I gave her two poppy seeds." Briarlight assured the gray queen.

"But you gave two to Molewhisker yesterday, and he woke up much earlier than this!"

"Mistkit is smaller." Briarlight explained. "Tell you what. Go to your nest and get a good long sleep, and I guarantee you that Mistkit will be awake when you wake up."

"Okay. Thanks, Briarlight." Cinderheart slowly padded back to the nursery.

Jayfeather came up behind her. "Briarlight, you've been doing a great job of taking care of your clan. Molewhisker's getting better, and I barely helped. Mistkit will soon be awake, and you helped calm her. I'm sure whatever was frightening her, she'll forget when she wakes up."

_Probably not!_

"You helped soothe Cinderheart's worries," Jayfeather went on.

_And?_

"It's time you became a full medicine cat."

_No way! Dewpaw's been training longer!_

"But-but Jayfeather, I-I've only been training for three moons!" Briarlight stuttered.

"It doesn't matter. You helped me in the den long enough. What is there that you don't know?" Jayfeather insisted.

"Um...nothing, I guess."

"Then what's the point in staying an apprentice?"

"Okay, you win. Thank you."

Briarlight went off to check Molewhisker. The blood holes were drying out, and would soon be scars. He would be able to walk sooner than she thought.

"I'll get us something to eat." Briarlight mumbled.

She dragged herself out into the night and searched the pile. A plump starling caught her eye. She and Jayfeather could share it.

She dragged herself back to the medicine den and ate her share of the starling, then dragged herself to the nursery to check on Mistkit.

Everyone was asleep. Briarlight made her way to Cinderheart's nest. Cinderheart was asleep, with Olivekit and Honeykit pulled against her. Mistkit was next to them, curled into a ball, still sleeping. Briarlight sat watching until the gray kit finally began to stir.

...

Mistkit opened her eyes. Right away she saw Cinderheart's fur. Honeykit was next to her. Mistkit rolled over and found Briarlight standing over her.

"How are you feeling?" The medicine cat apprentice asked.

"I-I'm fine," Mistkit stretched out her paws.

"You slept all day," Briarlight mewed gently. "Here, come with me."

Mistkit climbed out of the nest, then followed Briarlight. Briarlight took her behind Jayfeather's den.

"Listen, don't feel bad about Mapleshade. She was evil and deserved to die. Besides, many cats in this clan have killed before. Even your father."

"But I don't get it!" Mistkit interrupted. "I'm only two moons old, and I can kill! Why?"

Briarlight sighed. "Mistkit, I know why, but it is not time for you to know."

"Briarlight," Mistkit whined.

"You'll know by the time you're a warrior." Briarlight promised.

A movement in the branches interrupted them. Mistkit expected it to be Cinderheart, scolding her for leaving the nest. Instead, it was Willowkit.

"Willowkit, I hope you haven't been listening," Briarlight sighed.

"I have been, but don't worry. I saw it happen." Willowkit explained.

"Yes, what _were _you doing in the Dark Forest? Were you summoned there like I was?" Mistkit asked.

"Well, see, it's kind of complicated to explain...let's just not talk about how I got there. Let's talk about what happened."

Mistkit thought that Willowkit was avoiding answering the question.

"You should be proud of yourself. I don't think there's ever been a two moon old kit that could kill a cat."

Mistkit dug her claws into the earth. "A _Dark Forest _cat!" she hissed.

"Whatever!" Willowkit growled. She turned her blind eye away so that she could fully see Mistkit. "I'm just saying!"

Mistkit stared at her paws. "Sorry I got grumpy," she muttered. "I just can't believe what I did last night."

...

**Truly amazing, Mistkit. You're a hero!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Have you ever wondered how this story got its title?**

CHAPTER 21

_"__Amberpaw! Let's get going!"_

Cherrynose sighed as Dovewing called to her former apprentice. _The moon's almost up. _She reminded herself.

Amberpaw shot Cherrynose a reluctant glance just before scampering off to join Dovewing.

Cherrynose looked around. What should she do today? There were a few gray clouds in the sky signaling rain, but she ignored them.

_Maybe I could help Molewhisker with something to make up for what I did._

Molewhisker was awake. Cherrynose saw that his legs were no longer bleeding, but covered with scars and scabs.

"Can I help you with anything?" Cherrynose asked.

"I guess so. I want some fresh air. Can you help me get into the clearing?"

Cherrynose gladly supported Molewhisker as he worked his way into the clearing.

"Thanks. Can you get me something to eat?"

Cherrynose didn't care that she was being ordered by Molewhisker. She grabbed a water shrew from the pile and brought it to her brother.

"I think Mousewhisker's waiting for you," Molewhisker explained. "I don't need anything else."

Cherrynose dipped her head and walked over to where Mousewhisker was waiting.

Cherrynose settled beside him as he spoke. "I promised Lilypaw I'd take her hunting later," he explained. "But for now, we can do what we want. In the camp, I mean."

"What really is there to do? Stare at the sky and watch these clouds that are predicting a storm?" Cherrynose suggested.

"Well, at least it's something we can do." Mousewhisker lay back to watch the sky.

Cherrynose watched as well, until she fell asleep.

...

Cherrynose felt something wet falling on her pelt rapidly. How long had she slept? It was oddly dark, and rain was falling.

She looked to the entrance, where Mousewhisker and Lilypaw were returning from hunting. Mousewhisker dropped everything except a shrew, which he carried over to Cherrynose. "Share?" Cherrynose leapt down from the rock she had been sleeping on.

The storm became stronger, winds picking up, rain falling harder.

The wind was so strong it knocked Cherrynose off her feet. "Help!" she shrieked as the wind dragged her along. Mousewhisker launched himself out and dragged her back.

Cherrynose lay panting beneath him.

"It's okay. Calm down." Mousewhisker whispered, although Cherrynose could tell he was just as frightened.

Cherrynose panicked. "This storm is too strong. We'll be lucky if we don't lose at least one warrior."

"That warrior was almost you," Mousewhisker whimpered.

Cherrynose's heart pounded. _StarClan, this can't be happening!_

...

**A storm! Since this chapter was short and the next one is also short, I'll post the next one now.**


	22. Chapter 22

**The storm has begun! And there are only three chapters left. Remember to review!**

...

CHAPTER 22

Molewhisker opened his eyes when he heard shouting. He shot out of his nest and collapsed. Hissing softly, he pulled himself out, only to see a branch fall next to the elders' den.

"I'm okay!" Purdy yowled from inside. A moment later, the old tabby emerged from the den.

Icecloud ducked as a shower of leaves fell onto her head.

"Everyone get in the medicine den! The cave won't collapse!" Jayfeather yowled.

Molewhisker waited at the entrance to the den as warriors and apprentices filed in.

"We can't all fit in here!" Cherrynose wailed.

"Get the queens in!" Squirrelflight yowled.

Lionblaze and Foxleap were already at it.

A branch fell beneath the highledge. Molewhisker shuddered. This storm was very powerful and destructive.

Lionblaze emerged with Honeykit and Olivekit dangling from his jaws. Mistkit hurried along beside him. Lionblaze set Olivekit and Honeykit down, nudged his kits into the medicine den, and ran back to the nursery. Cinderheart, Rosepetal, Foxleap, Hazeltail, and Lionblaze came back, each carrying a kit.

Cinderheart pulled her kits close to her as the storm raged on outside.

"What are we doing!" Brightheart gasped. "We can't all fit!

Lionblaze set Willowkit down. "We'll do our best to fit everyone." he paused, looking around. "This isn't everyone,"

Molewhisker checked the clearing. Snowpaw was crouched low outside the apprentices' den, gazing up, a terrified expression across his face.

Molewhisker noticed a branch creaking on the tree above, about to fall.

_No!_

Molewhisker could see what would happen. The branch would fall and kill Snowpaw.

Molewhisker ran swiftly towards his apprentice, ignoring the pain in his legs. He didn't care if the branch hit him. He had to save Snowpaw.

The branch broke from the tree. Molewhisker shoved Snowpaw hard. The branch fell between them.

"Snowpaw!" Molewhisker called.

"I-I'm okay. It didn't hit me." Snowpaw dashed around the branch.

"Molewhisker! Snowpaw! Come back!" Cherrynose screeched. Molewhisker led Snowpaw to the medicine den.

"You can walk," Cherrynose whispered.

Molewhisker nodded, panting hard.

"You should sleep. The storm will be over when you wake up."

Molewhisker could still hear the storm, even in his nest with his eyes closed.

_Crash!_

There went another branch. Molewhisker heard more crashes, more strong winds.

A screech. Molewhisker knew that a cat was hurt, but didn't have the strength to get up.

...

**Oh no! Who was it? Review to find out.**


	23. Chapter 23

**This chapter and next are being posted now :) This story is over after that. Then I'll start Border of Respect.**

CHAPTER 23

_Briarlight watched the rapidly falling branches _and couldn't help remembering how she was paralyzed. She shook her mind to clear it.

"Is everyone here?" she yowled.

Dovewing stood on her hind legs and looked around. "Apprentices, queens, kits, elder, Bramblestar..." she began counting warriors. Then she frowned. "Brackenfur? Spiderleg?"

"They must be in the warriors' den!" Briarlight gasped. She and Dovewing dashed out.

Briarlight panicked as she dragged herself as quick as she could.

A branch fell right through the warriors' den. A shriek of pain went up.

Stunned, Briarlight pushed past Dovewing and entered the den.

There were twigs only a mouse-length from her face. Turning, she saw Brackenfur standing, frozen to the spot, staring at the fallen branch.

Briarlight followed his gaze. Spiderleg was under the branch, twitching, groaning in pain.

Brackenfur moved the branch. Spiderleg stopped twitching.

"Is he dead?" Brackenfur finally managed to whisper.

Briarlight touched Spiderleg's chest. His heartbeat was rapid.

"No." she whispered. "His legs are broken, and he's in shock, but he'll survive."

Brackenfur lifted Spiderleg off the ground. "I'll bring him to the medicine den."

Briarlight dragged herself back, flattening her ears against the rain.

"Spiderleg is hurt," she told Jayfeather. "Brackenfur's bringing him here."

"StarClan, did you send this storm?" Briarlight whispered. "Send a sign if you did."

Nothing. The storm only continued on.

"Good."

The clan around them started fidgeting as the storm continued to tear apart the camp.

"I hope the other clans are okay, Jayfeather murmured. "WindClan have probably been blown away by now!"

"No, they're so fast they can run against the wind," Briarlight joked.

_Clunk!_

A branch fell on top of the cave. Everyone jumped. The sudden movement knocked Berrynose, Cloudtail, and Graystripe out of the den.

Sandstorm yowled. "Quick, move before-"

There was a rumbling sound, followed by a crash. The branch blocked the den.

"We're okay." Berrynose called from the other side.

Graystripe, Berrynose, and Cloudtail scrambled over the branch.

Briarlight sighed. _StarClan, how much longer will this storm last?_

...

**No one's died! But now Spiderleg is crippled :( Poor thing. The storm isn't quite over yet.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Last chapter! Yay!**

CHAPTER 24

_Mistkit tried to get up, but _Cinderheart kept her down. "Don't move," she whispered. "The storm isn't over yet. Go to sleep."

"Is everyone okay?" Mistkit whimpered.

Cinderheart stroked her with her tail. "Spiderleg broke his legs. Everyone else is fine. No deaths."

"Good," Mistkit fell asleep.

_Not the Dark Forest again!_

Mistkit scrambled to her paws. What now? Was Maggottail waiting for her?

"Maggottail?" she called out weakly. "Where are you? There's a storm going on at the lake, if you didn't know."

No answer.

"Maggottail? Please answer!"

"Maggottail's asleep," a voice sneered.

Mistkit jumped. "Th-Thistleclaw?"

"That's right!" Thistleclaw hissed.

"Thistleclaw, what are you up to?" Maggottail was clearly not asleep. He pulled through the bushes. "I didn't summon her here."

"Of course you didn't!" Thistleclaw snapped. "_I _did!"

"But why?" Maggottail asked.

"Because," Thistleclaw bared his teeth. "It's time for _revenge! _Dark Forest, attack!"

Maggottail stayed where he was, but prepared himself in case he had to help Mistkit.

Mistkit tensed as many cats burst into the clearing.

Thistleclaw sprang at her. Mistkit lifted a paw and flung him away. Thistleclaw jumped to his paws.

A gray-and-black tabby came next, landing squarely on Mistkit. Mistkit slid out from under him and slashed the Dark warrior's muzzle. Darkstripe dashed away.

Warrior after warrior, Mistkit fought off every one of them. Not a scratch.

"Mistkit? Mistkit, wake up." A paw prodded her.

Mistkit blinked awake. Honeykit was standing over her.

"Mistkit, you're thrashing your paws around as if you're fighting! What do you dream about, fighting? Maybe you're getting those scratches from yourself!" Honeykit giggled.

"Yeah, something of the sort," Mistkit muttered.

"Well, anyway, the storm's over. Only one serious injury, everyone else is fine. Jayfeather says he doesn't think Spiderleg will ever walk again."

Mistkit stood up. "That was quite a storm."

"Yes, I know. Bramblestar says he doesn't remember any worse.

Mistkit sighed. "What does the camp look like?"

"Bad. There are fallen branches everywhere. By the highledge, the elders' den, the warriors' den, the apprentices' den, the middle of the clearing, one blocking the way out of this den." Honeykit responded.

"That's a lot of branches!"

"Yes, it is. Now, come back to the nursery! Cinderheart and Olivekit are waiting for us."

Mistkit jumped over the branch and dashed after sister with a sudden burst of energy.

_I could beat the entire Dark Forest right now! They'd better watch out, or they'll wish they'd never messed with me!_

...

**And it's over! **

**The title of Book 2 is Border of Respect. Like a normal book, I should give the date it comes out, so...**

**October 7!**

**What did you think? Please review.**


End file.
